With You
by LilSayianGoddess
Summary: What happens when Goku's long lost sister returns? How will it impact Vegeta?


**HELLO EVERYBODY! I know, this is a new story and I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I had this idea rolling around in my head and I had to get it out! Maybe I'll be able to focus on the other stories now and get them out quickly! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! I hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you think!**

A cosmic disturbance echoed through the galaxy calling upon the one. Silver hair pinned in two heart shaped buns with long locks flowing freely from the top of her head. Her silver eyes locked onto the location of the disturbance. She stayed vigilant of the only family she had left in the universe. His life was being threatened. She had lost her senshi, she could not lose her little brother too. She focused on his life force, prepared for the jump, and pulled on the strings of her hidden power.

Two warriors stood on the battlefield. Both had black gravity defying hair and coal black eyes. The taller man, dressed in orange, crouched into a defensive stance. The shorter man, dressed in blue spandex and white chest armor,stood nonchalantly. His tail swaying behind him in anticipation of the on coming fight. He shifted his white booted feet into a wide stance, his gloved hands raised in a challenging manor as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

As they began to charge one another, a blinding light erupted between them. They stopped shielding their eyes. As the light died down Vegeta gasped in disbelief. Goku looked on in awe, there was a slender silver haired woman. She moved towards the shorter man, dropping into a bow as she was before him. A smirk covered his face at the sight of the woman on her knees before him in a proper Saiyan bow.

"Your majesty, I beg you to spare my brother, Kakarott. The only other Saiyan left, sire."

The small rag tag group behind Goku, the taller man , looked on in shock. The bald guy leaned over to the smaller version of Goku, Gohan, and whispered, "Did you know you had an Aunt?"

Gohan shook his head numbly. She sure was pretty. "She has a tail!" Gohan all but screamed.

Vegeta smirked again. "What reason do you give me Woman? You don't even look Saiyan!" He wanted to see her as he had as a child.

She locked eyes with his, still bowing before her Prince. "Whatever you ask of me, shall be done."

"Very well! Change too appear more Saiyan, then woman, I might let your brother and his son live."

"Son?" She turned slowly to look behind her. She made eye contact with Kakarott, the spitting image of their father. Her eyes located the small boy, he was almost an exact replica of her brother.

"Yes. Tell me your name woman."

"In this form, your majesty, I am known as Cosmos, protector of all." She shifted in appearance, loosing some of her height. Her silver eyes turned sky blue and her flowing locks a light Brown color. The symbol of Vegeta-sai radiated from her forehead. Her clothes shifted to that of a dark blue dress. Vegeta moved in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders pulling her up and spun her to face him.

"Usagi! I thought you dead! Where have you been? I searched for you!" Vegeta's raised voice drew her eyes back to his. He stood two towering inches above her, barring down upon her.

He could the shock in her eyes. "We need to talk privately. Come." He gave her no room for argument as he picked her up bridal style and blasted off onto the air, leaving behind a very confused group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta touched down near a small cave. He set Usagi on her feet and began to inspect every inch of her.

"Vegeta-sama, I'm perfectly fine. I promise." She spoke softly as not to cause the crazed Prince to snap at her.

"He didn't touch you?" His eyes continuing to inspect her.

"I've healed since then. " She flinched as she heard him growl loudly.

"I see no scars. What did he do to you." He dragged her eyes to his.

"I lost something that was promised to you, the crowned Prince of Vegeta." She held her head in shame. "Forgive me my Lord."

"Ahhhhh!" Vegeta screamed in rage, turning his back to her. "We are going to kill Freiza and his whole fucking family. You will get Kakarott on bored."

"Yes sire. Shall I go speak with Kakarott now?" She started to stand.

"NO!" The force of his eyes upon her caused her to sit. "You are still my mate." He knelt before her, placing his hand on her cheek as he spoke softly. "I need my mate." He leaned in closer nuzzling the spot where her courting Mark laid. He nipped at it, wanting nothing more than to latch onto her Mark and bury himself deep inside her.

"Vegeta-sama, complete our bond?" He looked over her. Face flushed, eyes starring at him through slits, her chest racing with desire. His mate wanted him, he would not with hold himself from his beautiful goddess.

**THE END! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this more than a one shot or not so you guys let me know if you like it. If you like it and want more of this story then I will! Just review and let me know!**


End file.
